


Between Sand and Stone

by falling_awake



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, could be gen could be shippy, whatever you'd like bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_awake/pseuds/falling_awake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a point in every adventure where the severity of the situation hits. Sometimes it’s the lack of pillows, other times it’s getting stuck on the legs of fighting Stone Giants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Sand and Stone

It’s a momentary thing, the touch of fingers and the easy way they rip apart despite the scrambling and the scream of his brother’s name at his lips. It’s as if someone’s taken a spoon and carved out his chest, shined the bone of his ribs until they shone like ivory and ripped them asunder to taste the beat of his heart.

(“ _Fili!_ ” He calls, _screams_ , and beckons—hand grasping nothing but air.)

That missing heart of his thrums and pumps cold through his veins, has Kili wide eyed and trembling, hands scrambling at the wall of a Stone Giant’s leg as he shakes his head to clear water and the slick of his hair and hood from his eyes. There’s no sight of pale gold in his vision, just the sudden fear he’d seen spread across Fili’s face as he’d near tumbled from his perch. 

(“ _Kili take my hand!_ ” He hears, arches across the gap to reach—feels Thorin’s arm about him pull him away from the edge.)

In the end it’s as if he can’t take a breath, and he screams his brother’s name against the thunder and the crash of giant’s fighting, seeks to keep eyes on the moving swing of those rocky beings. The last glimpse of gold he sees comes by accident and has what little air in his lungs escaping as if it’d never been there in the first place. It’s the crash of rock and scrape of a landslide, the scream of his brother’s name from more than one throat—-and that little useless lump of an organ inside his chest freezes, turns his limbs leaden even as he leaps at his Uncle’s command.

The relief when he spots those unkempt braids and the push of his brother’s hands at stone that nearly killed him almost sends Kili to his knees. But there’s little than the murmur of their names and curses as they draw each other into their arms, of the way Kili laughs because the only other option is sobbing and punches Fili’s shoulder, twines their hands together as they pluck their way higher across the mountain and shelter in a cave.

Their hands are still entwined when the floor disappears beneath them 

and 

they

all 

_fall_

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone writes this scene but I was on tumblr and listening to "Wherever You Will Go" and I had to write out my feelings. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this little drabble, ahaha.


End file.
